


Сторож брату своему

by Alre_Snow



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Parallels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Случаи, когда один из пилотов переживает гибель другого, весьма редки — даже вне дрифта, и тем более редки, когда один из пилотов погибает непосредственно в дрифте. В момент насильственной смерти, во время боя, требуются сильнейшие усилия воли, чтобы не последовать мысленно за тем, к кому пилот был ближе всего, кого он лучше всего знает, с кем он — одно целое без тени сомнений.»<br/>Др. Хелен Цзян, психоаналитик программы «Егерь»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сторож брату своему

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Brother's Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/954116) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



Соленые волны накатывают на него; волны и страх. Ужас застревает в горле, когда он видит огромный мерцающий глаз Найфхэда, чувствует фантомную боль в их левой руке — руке, которую кайдзю только что оторвал.  
Откуда он знал, что мы именно здесь? Они никогда прежде так не делали — никогда не целили в пилотов. Если они знают, что нужно целиться в нас, они могут уничтожить...  
— Нет, — произносит Райли рядом с ним, следуя за его мыслями.  
Искры разгораются внутри Йенси — протест, желание защитить, решимость. Он оглядывается на брата.  
— Райли, слушай! Ты...  
*  
Он просыпается, судорожно глотая воздух; Мако крепко держит его за плечи и зовет по имени, пытаясь разбудить.  
— Йенси, — выговаривает он — и это единственное, что он может сказать, прежде чем ткнуться ей в плечо и замереть, вздрагивая в ее объятиях.  
Пустота внутри возвращается снова — да она никуда и не девалась, та самая пустота, что вцеплялась в него своими когтями даже под невыносимо тяжелым грузом егеря, давящим на разум.  
Мако тоже чувствует это, и ее ногти впиваются в его плечи — они покачиваются на волнах фантомного дрифта: ужас гибели Йенси, ее собственное детство, оборвавшееся так мучительно и безвозвратно.  
Именно потому Райли в конце концов возвращается в реальность — понимая, что так, баюкая свою боль, он заставляет Мако сражаться одновременно с ним и с самой собой. Его Йенси — и ее Токио: они оба — дети, потерявшие тех, кому доверяли, кто должен быть поймать их, если они упадут. Ее спас Пентекост; Райли искал спасение в одиночестве. Они оба исцелились — каждый по-своему — но их пустота никуда не исчезла.  
Теперь они могут рассчитывать друг на друга — чтобы подхватить и удержать.  
Райли цепляется за эту мысль, прижимая Мако к себе, выводя их обоих из лабиринта воспоминаний об отчаянии и боли — и наконец дрожь утихает, остается только ровное биение сердец совсем рядом.  
— Он хотел бы, чтобы ты жил, — шепчет она. — Точно так же, как ты хотел, чтобы я осталась жива — там, в Разломе.  
— Да, — Райли наклоняет голову, вспоминая — яростное желание защитить, вспыхнувшее в нем тогда: «Падать легко. Кто угодно может упасть...»  
Мако издает тихий неопределяемый звук; Райли улыбается, все еще касаясь губами ее шеи, и Мако — неожиданно для самой себя — вздрагивает от смеха. Она затихает, когда он чуть сдвигается — задавая безмолвный вопрос и не настаивая на ответе.  
Вместо ответа она поворачивает голову, заставляя его поднять лицо и осторожно найти губами ее губы.  
Мако не заполняет пустоту — никто и никогда не сможет заменить Йенси, так же, как Стэкер никогда не заменил бы ее родителей; но она — это нечто иное. Она — то, что невозможно сравнить ни с чем.  
И она вся — _его_.  
Опускаясь на постель и увлекая Мако за собой, Райли снова — в который уже раз — напоминает себе об этом.  
*  
Удушье и боль в груди; тьма, туман и огонь. Он увязает в фосфоресцирующей синеве крови кайдзю — липкой, со сладковатым привкусом — которую рассекает смертоносное железо его егеря, разрывают его собственные мысли во время падения.  
Упасть так легко — кто угодно может это сделать. И убивает вовсе не падение, разве не так?  
Его затягивает мучительная пустота прерванного дрифта — и Йенси понимает, что для его брата эта черная дыра останется, что ему будет куда больнее после того, как это закончится, после того, как его полет оборвется.  
— Живи, Райли, — шепчет он в пустоту, падая. — Живи.

*  
 _«Дрифт — явление куда более сложное, куда более личное и глубокое, чем мы можем себе представить.»  
Др. Кэйтлин Лайткэп_


End file.
